Te necesito
by shion230
Summary: si no estaba Sakuno a su lado, volvía a ser el rey del hielo y eso no lo podía evitar, sólo teniéndola cerca, podía ser el mismo…La necesitaba y ella a el.
1. Accidente

Hola, no me aguante la tentacion y me atreví a subir este nuevo fic, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Te necesito:**

Era un viernes por la mañana, Ryusaki Sakuno se dirigía a su escuela, para ella es un día especial ya que estaba de cumpleaños y lo mejor era que sus padres estarían presentes en su celebración, ¡Cuanto los extrañaba! Hace tiempo que no los veía ya que por sus trabajos ellos residían en Londres y la dejaron a cargo de su abuela, rara vez la llamaban y en vacaciones nunca venían, por eso se sorprendió cuando Sumire le comentó la noticia, la chica estaba realmente feliz.

— "Hoy será un gran día, por fin mis padres vendrán"—se dijo para si misma, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sakuno!—le gritaron, se dio vuelta y vio a su amiga acercándose, mas bien corriendo.

—Tomo-chan—Saludo la castaña alegremente, moviendo su mano eufóricamente.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!—la abrazo fuertemente—oye—dejo de abrazarla y la miro con desaprobación—ya tienes diecisiete y ¿todavía usas trenzas?—se burlo la chica.

—Mi madre me las hacia cuando era pequeña—respondió con dulzura y mirándose las trenzas—siempre me recuerdan a ella—añadió con nostalgia— ¡Ah! A propósito, mis padres vendrán esta vez.

— ¡Que bien! Me alegro por ti amiga—le abrazo de nuevo, el timbre sonó y las chicas se dirigieron al aula donde todos la felicitaron, incluso Ryoma (lo obligaron).

—"Ryusaki está mas alegre de lo normal, se ve más lin…"—.Ryoma interrumpió sus propios pensamientos, no podía seguir pensando de esa manera de la nieta de su entrenadora, hace días que estaba extraño y todo por ella, por sus constantes atenciones que lo hacían sentirse extraño, como si esa chica le gustara. Desechó ese pensamiento, ella no podía entrar así como así en su vida y alborotar su rutina.

—Ryoma-kun, ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó la chica, mirándolo desde su pupitre contiguo al de el.

—Si—respondió secamente, tratando de no verla.

—Entiendo—susurró algo triste por su actitud para con ella.

Ryoma no entendía porque tenía que fijarse todas las clases en Ryusaki cuando ella sólo era una chica más del montón, no comprendía como es que llegó al punto de no dormirse en clases sólo para ver los gestos que ella hacía al tomar apuntes, de ver sus sonrisas al hablar con Osakada, suerte que nadie lo notaba porque la veía a través del reflejo de la ventana.

—"Ella definitivamente altera mi mundo" —pensó resignado el chico oji-dorado.

Al final de la tarde Sakuno y Tomoka fueron a las canchas para ver a Ryoma y a los demás titulares, diviso a su abuela que miraba la nada con preocupación y suspirando tristemente. Decidió ir a preguntarle que le ocurría.

—Hola abuela—le saludo curiosa.

—Hola Sakuno—le miro con compasión—tenemos que hablar—comento seriamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto, el silencio de su abuela le causo angustia.

—Abuela me estas preocupando—dijo Ryusaki— ¿te sientes bien?

—Sakuno, hija, escucha—posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica—tus padres no vendrán.

— ¡¿Qué?—Exclamo sorprendida—pero dijeron que iban a venir, no me pueden hacer esto—empezó a sollozar.

—Surgieron algunos problemas en la empresa y no llegaran—dijo—pero estoy segura de que vendrán en cuanto solucionen el pro…

— ¡Ya es suficiente!—le interrumpió, llamando la atención de los titulares—estoy harta de sus excusas baratas—le grito, sentía tanta impotencia, solo quería huir de allí.

— ¡Sakuno, espera!—la llamo, Ryoma y los demás veían como Sakuno corría torpemente dejando un rastro de lagrimas, de un momento a otro observaron como desaparecía por la entrada.

—"¿Qué le habrá dicho Sumire-sensei para que se vaya así?"—pensó Ryoma; quien la miraba desde que se había acercado a Sumire. De pronto un estruendo se escucho en la calle, el sonido de un choque al parecer, Sumire pensó lo peor y corrió al lugar.

Los titulares soltaron sus raquetas y se dirigieron raudos para ver una escena desagradable: Sakuno estaba en el piso, inconsciente y derramando mucha sangre, el que la atropelló estaba llamando una ambulancia.

—Sakuno despierta por favor—la llamo desesperadamente su abuela, zarandeándola suavemente.

—Ry...usaki—se acerco a la chica sorprendido, jamás se imagino que le pasaría esto, el verle así le produjo una sensación de gran tristeza y un dolor agudo en su pecho.

— ¡Nya! Ryusaki-chan—exclamo Eiji, los demás lo mantuvieron a raya del asunto.

—Resiste Ryusaki—le dijo Ryoma, no era tan frio como para no inmutarse cuando algo le pasaba a alguien, más siendo ella, aunque sus sentimientos no estaban del todo claros—esta muy mal—comentó angustiado, le acaricio su pálido rostro.

La ambulancia llegó y se llevaron a la chica, entro a urgencias y ha estado ahí hace 6 horas, todos estaban allí, Tomoka era consolada por Eiji, Horio, kachiro y Katsuo, mientras que Tezuka, Oishi e Inui acompañaban a Sumire. Kaoru, Kawamura y Fuji fueron a buscar café, en tanto Ryoma y Momoshiro hablaban.

—Pobre Sumire-sensei—comento Momo—Ryusaki-chan esta muy mal.

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?—dijo molesto para sí—"debería estar con ella ahora".

—No puedes ser tan desconsiderado—le regaño—Ryusaki es tu novia.

—Es mi compañera de clases—ratifico—"aunque yo la considere como una amiga o algo más…"—Pensó.

—Es igual, Ryusaki-chan es la nieta de la entrenadora y una gran persona, debemos estar aquí—respondió muy molesto.

— "¿Por qué me regaña si no he dicho nada malo?" Me da igual lo…—dijo, pero una sonora cachetada lo sorprendió.

—Eres un insensible Ryoma-sama—le dijo Tomoka—Sakuno puede morir y tu como si nada

—Pero… ¿Morir?-susurro sorprendido, tocándose la mejilla—ella no…

—Ella no morirá—dijo Sumire muy decidida—se que es fuerte y lograra salir adelante.

—Los familiares de Ryusaki—nombro un doctor que apareció en la sala.

—Yo—se levanto Sumire, ayudada por Tezuka—dígame Doctor, ¿Cómo esta Sakuno?

—Debido a la gravedad de su estado la tuvimos que inducir a un coma para estabilizarla, a demás perdió mucha sangre y tendremos que hacerle transfusiones—menciono el doctor—lo siento—añadió—sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son pocas.

—Esto no esta pasando—se dejo caer la entrenadora—mi nieta no…

—Ryusaki—dijo Ryoma—no puede ser—apretó sus puños, se sentía un inútil por no poder hacer nada.

—Cálmate Echizen—le tranquilizo Momo—ella estará bien—Ryoma le miro y pudo ver que mentía—"Si estaba preocupado por ella después de todo"—razonó Momoshiro con una sonrisa triste.

—Ryusaki—la nombro una vez mas—"quiero verla"—pensó.

En la habitación en donde Sakuno se encontraba podía observarse a la pequeña rodeada de muchas sondas, se veía tan tranquila pero, eso le causaba mucho dolor a Sumire, lloraba silenciosamente, culpándose de lo ocurrido.

—Mi pequeña nieta, lo siento mucho, todo es mi culpa—sozolló, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Ryusaki-sama, si desea puedo hacer pasar a otra persona para que vea a la pequeña—comento la enfermera revisando el estado de la joven Ryusaki.

—No se moleste, conmigo basta—dijo la anciana secamente, sentándose en un sillón.

—Es que hay alguien que necesita con suma urgencia ver a la jovencita—contesto algo nerviosa con la actitud de la abuela.

— ¿Alguien?...—murmuró sorprendida.

Mientras que en la sala de espera…

—Oye Momo—llamó Kawamura— ¿A dónde fue Echizen?—pregunto.

— ¿Eh? No lo he visto hace rato—contesto Momo—de seguro fue a comprar una ponta—comento.

—Yo vengo de la cafetería y no lo he visto—intervino Kaoru.

—No me digas que…. —se sorprendió Momo—podrá ser…

En la habitación…

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—se levanto sorprendida Sumire—creí que estaban en Londres.

—Lo sentimos Sumire—respondió la pareja que se encontraba en la puerta.

—Sakuya, Kyoshiro—nombro la anciana— ¿Cómo supieron?—pregunto, aun asombrada.

—Eso no importa—contesto fríamente Kyoshiro—vinimos a pagar la estancia de la mocosa.

—Además tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer—añadió Sakuya—recuerda que esta niña esta a tu cargo.

—Ya lo se—contesto la anciana con tristeza—pero Sakuno puede morir.

—No nos importa—contestaron ambos—es hora de irnos—dijo el hombre—mi secretario se encargara de todo, adiós Sumire—dijo para luego marcharse, al salir observaron a un chico cabizbajo; el cual estaba apoyado en la pared, no le dieron importancia y se fueron, el joven susurro algo y golpeo la estructura, al sentir la puerta se fue rápidamente dejando una marca en la pared.

—Echizen, ¿Dónde estabas? Pensábamos que te habías ido—comentó Momo.

—Fui a comprar un ponta—dijo mostrando el envase.

Sumire apareció con la mirada triste y cabizbaja, al ver a sus alumnos no pudo contener su llanto. Tezuka la fue a consolar.

—Sakuno se ve muy mal—mencionó la anciana cuando logró calmar su llanto.

—Lo sentimos Sumire-sensei—murmuró Tezuka.

Cuando se empezaron a retirar, Sumire los despidió, Sólo quedaban Tezuka, Momo y Ryoma acompañando a la anciana.

—Sensei, ¿puedo ver a Ryusaki? —preguntó Ryoma, la anciana lo miró y se fijó en la mirada de suplica de Ryoma, ella asintió.

Echizen caminaba por los pasillos mientras intentaba controlarse, los padres de Sakuno eran muy crueles y ella tenía que soportarlos, nunca la veía triste hasta hoy. El verla así le dolió. Cuando entró en la habitación tuvo que sentarse inmediatamente, en el estado en que estaba parecía que estuviera muerta. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y se acercó a su cama, la llamó sabiendo que no le respondería, pero aún así quiso hacerlo.

—Ryusaki somos amigos desde que tenemos doce, se que no hablamos mucho, bueno yo no te hablo mucho, pero tu siempre estas a mi lado tratando de sacarme alguna palabra y que cuando salimos a encordar nuestras raquetas te trato un poco mal, pero quiero que me disculpes por eso, la verdad es que me agradas mucho—dijo, tomó la mano de la chica y la acarició— ¿Sabes? Desde la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste una persona muy interesante, eres torpe, despistada, pero esforzada y alegre. Me gustan tus almuerzos y cuando te sonrojas—.Se rió de si mismo al escucharse decir esas ridiculeces, pero aún así continuó—me gustan tus trenzas y tu manera de hablar, eres una de las pocas personas que quiero y…—.No pudo continuar porque se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Momo había ido a buscar a Echizen porque Nanjiro lo había venido a buscar y de paso hablar con Sumire, cuando abrió la puerta sigilosamente y escuchó a Echizen hablarle a Ryusaki se detuvo y se sorprendió cuando vio las lágrimas de Ryoma, decidió esperar unos minutos más para no molestar a su amigo.

—Realmente la quiere—murmuró sonriendo tristemente.

Los días pasaban con lentitud, luego los meses y consecutivamente…los años. Pasaron tres años y los pocos avances que Sakuno había logrado eran que su condición seguía estable, pero todavía estaba en coma. Ryoma; que ahora tenía veinte años y estudiaba kinesiología (lo hizo por ella) en la Universidad de Tokio, junto con los del ahora ex equipo se turnaban para ir a verla y cuidarla, le hablaban para mantenerla al tanto de todo, de tenis, de la universidad, de las tonterías de Eiji para animar al ex equipo Seigaku y los saludos que le mandaban los miembros de antiguos rivales de tenis.

—Ryusaki, cuando despiertes te voy a enseñar una de mis técnicas—mencionó Ryoma; quien le tocó el turno de la tarde—y también me voy a disculpar por todas la veces que te hice sentir mal, hablaremos más y saldremos más seguido, pero despierta, ¿si? Te…te necesito—apretó sus nudillos para controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. De pronto las sondas comenzaron a sonar y Ryoma se desesperó, un medico ingresó rápidamente y la enfermera sacó a Echizen de la habitación.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esas máquinas sonaban? ¿Qué tenía Ryusaki? Estaba angustiado, desesperado y con ganas de gritar, si a Ryusaki le pasaba algo, el no se lo perdonaría jamás, pudo detenerla, pudo hacer algo, pero no lo hizo. Todo era culpa de los padres de Ryusaki, esos no merecían ser familiares de ella, los maldijo miles de veces. Llamó a Sumire-sensei y a los chicos.

—Echizen—Llamó Momoshiro al ver a su amigo parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakuno—Ryoma—llamó al ver que no había contestación. Ryoma apretó sus nudillos y reaccionó.

— ¡Tienes que despertar! — gritó enfurecido— ¡¿Me oyes, Sakuno? ¡No dejaré que mueras!—.Momoshiro trataba de detener a Ryoma mientras los demás miraban con tristeza la escena— ¡Si mueres no te lo perdonaré! —concluyó agitado, se dejó caer y su amigo vio como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, divisó unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

La puerta se abrió, Sumire se levantó enseguida y Ryoma miró al medico desde el suelo. Momoshiro lo levantó y todos esperaron a que el profesional hablara.

—Su estado empeoró, pero logramos estabilizarla—dijo el medico—las siguientes horas serán cruciales para su vida. La estaremos observando—concluyó para luego retirase.

—Pueden pasar a verla—anunció la enfermera—pero sólo por un momento.

Echizen entró rápidamente a la habitación, se colocó al lado de Sakuno y le tomó su mano, la contempló por varios minutos, su piel estaba pálida, su cabello había crecido y su faz se veía más madura, era toda una mujer.

—Disculpa por gritar, es que me desesperé—.Suspiró y apretó su mano—Sakuno, tu me gustas mucho, sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero no tuve la confianza suficiente. Esperaré tu respuesta—dijo, Tomoka entró a la habitación.

— ¿Sabes, Ryoma-sama? Se que no debo decirte esto, se lo prometí a Sakuno pero la situación lo requiere—habló la chica de pelo castaño, estudiante de periodismo y novia de Horio.

—Dime Osakada, estoy seguro que Sakuno te perdonará—le alentó Ryoma.

—Ella te ama desde los doce—confesó.

—…—.Ryoma sonrió, luego rió, para seguir con una carcajada—estoy tan feliz que me da risa.

—Ryoma-sama—dijo en un suspiro Tomoka, riendo también.

Pasaron otros cinco años más, Sakuno ya mostraba avances, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue sanando y ya no necesitaba tantas sondas. Ryoma ya era un destacado kinesiólogo que trabajaba en el mismo hospital en que estaba Sakuno. Tomoka decidió hacer un reportaje sobre Sakuno, ya que era su cumpleaños número veinticinco y Horio se encargó de reunir al ex equipo.

Todos estaban en el restaurante de Kawamura, después de independizarse, tuvo su propio restaurante llamado "Ángel carmesí" en honor a Sakuno. Tezuka era un gran Medico junto con Fuji, ambos especializados en cirugía general. Eiji era un jugador profesional de tenis e Inui su entrenador personal. Oishi era un abogado de excelencia mientras que Kaoru y Momoshiro eran profesores de educación física en Seigaku y entrenadores del equipo de tenis. Todos se reunían cada vez que podían y nunca faltaban para celebrar el cumpleaños de la "novia no oficial" de Echizen.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Ochibi—dijo Eiji, abrazando a Ryoma hasta casi asfixiarlo.

—Eiji-sempai, aire—suplicó Ryoma casi azul. Kukimaru lo soltó.

— ¿Cómo está Ryusaki-chan? —preguntó Oishi.

—Mejor, el doctor dice que puede despertar en cualquier momento—contestó alegremente.

—No te hagas ilusiones Echizen, el coma es algo impredecible—comentó Tezuka.

—Y tampoco sabes cuando pueda despertar—intervino Fuji—pero si he visto mucho avance en Sakuno-chan, pronto podría salir de coma—añadió al ver la mirada de desaprobación de los chicos.

—No necesito que me des falsas esperanzas Fuji-sempai, sé lo malo que es ilusionarse—dijo Ryoma parándose de su asiento—iré al baño.

Los demás miraron a Echizen irse y reprendieron a los dos médicos en cuanto se fue, se suponía que no debían hablar de ese tema, ya que Ryoma se volvía un poco sensible con eso.

— ¿Por qué? Sakuno, ¿No te das cuenta que te necesito? —. Ryoma golpeó el espejó con su puños y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no querían salir. Su celular sonó y lo contestó sabiendo que era Sumire.

—Ryoma, Ryoma…ven al hospital…Sakuno ha…—.Cortó la llamada y corrió por su chaqueta, los demás; al verlo con la expresión angustiada supieron al instante, Momoshiro le ofreció llevarlo en su auto y Ryoma enseguida aceptó, los demás se fueron en sus autos. Camino al hospital, Ryoma estaba tenso, le pedía a Momo que acelerara y los nervios del chico crecían, cuando se bajaron, Echizen corrió a toda velocidad hacia la sala de espera, allí se encontraba Sumire caminando desesperada de un lado a otro.

—Sumire, ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Ryoma.

—Muchacho tonto, me cortaste—le regaño, pero luego sonrió—Sakuno despertó.

— ¿Enserio? Increíble—dijo Echizen dejándose caer en un asiento, Momo y lo demás sonrieron.

—Ahora la están revisando—añadió la anciana. El medico salió de la habitación para comentar las noticias.

—La paciente se ha recuperado excelentemente, en una semana podrá salir de alta—dijo leyendo el expediente—pero tendrá que estar en rehabilitación—agregó mirando a Ryoma.

—Yo me encargo—contestó Echizen.

—Una cosa más, la paciente apenas empieza a recordar, así que de a poco tendrán que ir adaptándola a la realidad, iré por unos papeles y vendré a decirles el resto—comentó, luego se fue.

—Entremos todos—mencionó Sumire, lo demás asintieron.

En la habitación, Sakuno se encontraba sentada mirando por la ventana a dos pájaros danzar en el aire, sonreía cálidamente y no notó la presencia de los demás hasta que la llamaron.

—Sakuno, ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó su abuela, Ryusaki la miró y sonrió, luego volteó a ver los pájaros.

—Me siento muy bien, abuela—dijo sin dejar de mirar el paisaje a través de la ventana.

—Ryusaki-chan, ¿me recuerdas, verdad? —preguntó Eiji emocionado.

—Claro que si, Eiji-sempai—respondió volteando hacia Eiji—los recuerdo a todos—miró a todos los que se encontraban allí y se detuvo en Ryoma, el la miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres tu? —preguntó señalando a Ryoma. A Echizen se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—Ryusaki, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Tezuka.

—Once años—respondió tranquilamente.

—Regresó en el tiempo—comentó Momo, Ryoma se acercó a la chica.

—Mi nombre es Echizen Ryoma y soy tu kinesiólogo, desde mañana comenzaremos con tu rehabilitación—contestó lo más normal que pudo.

— ¡Ah! Echizen-sensei, lo siento, lo siento—dijo repetidamente—no debí hablarle groseramente. (A los médicos y kinesiólogos se les dice sensei)

—No te preocupes—dijo, apretando sus puños, los demás miraban con compasión a su amigo.

—Sakuno, hoy es tu cumpleaños y todos vinimos a celebrarlo—anunció su abuela para distraer a todos.

— ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado—dijo, miró que Ryoma iba a salir de la habitación—Echizen-sensei ¿No quiere quedarse? —preguntó tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—…—.Ryoma apretó el regalo que tenía para la chica—N…—

—Se quedará, ¿Verdad sensei? —dijo Momoshiro reteniendo a Ryoma, este asintió desganado.

— ¡Que alegría! —exclamó la chica, los demás sonrieron, aunque por dentro estaba tristes por la situación de Ryoma.

El doctor entró y Tezuka le explicó la regresión que tenía la chica, los dos conversaron y Fuji también se les unió. Los tres concluyeron lo mismo y lo anunciaron a los demás fuera de la habitación.

—La paciente regresó a esa edad por que esta bloqueando los recuerdos que tiene a partir de los doce años, su mente ha bloqueado sus memorias y generalmente, esta se recupera cuando la paciente convive con la gente que ha olvidado o cuando ella decide por si misma recordar todo—explicó el medico, Ryoma tuvo un poco de esperanza.

Cuando todos se fueron, Ryoma se quedó un poco más para entregar su regalo a la chica, sacó el paquete de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió a la chica.

—No tenía porque, sensei—dijo recibiendo el regalo con su típica timidez, algo en el hombre la hacia sentir muy bien y hasta podía sentir su cara roja y su rápido palpitar del corazón. Abrió el regalo y observó un hermoso anillo decorado con un diamante carmesí, tenía una grabado "Para mi ángel carmesí". Era un anillo de compromiso— ¡Que lindo de su parte sensei!, muchas gracias (ingenua, no sabe que Ryoma le iba a pedir matrimonio).

—De nada—.Sonrió al ver la ingenuidad de la chica, esa era su Sakuno después de todo y además tenía la ventaja que todos sabrían que ella tenía dueño (machista).

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma vino a la habitación de Sakuno temprano para comenzar con la rutina, ella llevaba sus trenzas largas y su sonrisa era simplemente hermosa. La colocó en una silla de ruedas y la llevó hacia la sala de kinesiología.

— ¿Lista para tu primer día de rehabilitación? —preguntó amablemente, ¡por favor! Tenía veinticinco, su carácter frío y tosco debía dejarlo de lado, el debía ser amable con sus pacientes, era un profesional.

—S…si—contestó nerviosa, la cercanía de Ryoma le ponía los nervios de punta.

Comenzaron con el caminador, Ryoma la levantó y la posicionó en las barras, luego se puso delante de ella para ir guiándola paso a paso y para que no se cayera.

—Comienza con tu pie derecho—pidió Ryoma, Sakuno lo comenzó a mover arrastrándolo un poco, luego lo mismo con el izquierdo, llegó con esfuerzo hasta el final y Ryoma le sonrió complacido por su logro.

—Bien Ryusaki, hazlo de nuevo—dijo Ryoma. Sakuno, al oír esas palabras se le vino un recuero a la mente.

_—Ryusaki, flexiona tus rodillas—dijo un chico de doce años, tenía puesta una gorra, pero no lograba ver su rostro—afirma tu raqueta y golpea la pelota._

_—Si Ryoma-kun—.Golpeó la pelota y esta se dirigió a la pared con gran velocidad._

_—Bien Ryusaki, hazlo de nuevo—felicitó Ryoma, Sakuno sonrió tímidamente por el gesto amable de su príncipe._

—Ryoma-kun—susurró Sakuno, abrió lentamente los ojos y observó a un angustiado y sorprendido Ryoma.

— ¿Estas bien, Ryusaki? Me preocupé mucho cuando te desmayaste—dijo Echizen. Sakuno lo miró. ¿Su nombre no era Ryoma? No, el sensei es adulto, lo que vio era un niño de du misma edad.

—Si, es sólo que tuve un sueño, sostenía una raqueta y alguien me daba instrucciones, que yo recuerde, no juego tenis—mencionó.

—Pues no lo sé, deberías preguntarle a tu abuela—dijo, dentro de el tenía cierta esperanza, ya estaba recordando algo—ahora debes descansar, así que te dejo.

—Sensei, ¿Cuándo volverá? —preguntó con la mirada baja y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, Echizen sonrió.

—Volveré en la tarde para nuestra sesión—respondió, se acercó a la chica y besó su frente—descansa—susurró, luego se fue dejando a una Sakuno sonrojada al máximo.

Al salir del hospital, Ryoma volvió a su actitud de siempre, si no estaba Sakuno a su lado, volvía a ser el rey del hielo y eso no lo podía evitar, sólo teniéndola cerca, podía ser el mismo…La necesitaba y ella a el.

* * *

Ustedes deciden si lo continuo o no. ¿Reviews? sólo opriman el botón.

RYOSAKU FOR EVER.


	2. La familia de Sakuno

Prince of tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 2 **La familia de Sakuno.**

Sentía la extraña necesidad de ver a ese hombre de aspecto varonil y maduro, sus ojos dorados que la taladran con la mirada y su cabello azulado-verdoso que anisaba ser tocado por sus manos. Observó el anillo que le había dado, era algo realmente hermoso y eso que ni siquiera la conocía, pero por lo visto su abuela si, así que no tuvo preocupación alguna al haber aceptado tan caro regalo. Mas, le llamó la atención la amabilidad y cercanía del chico para con ella, era como si la conociera desde mucho, esa expresión en el rostro de él al ver que ella no lo conocía, esa sonrisa que se esfumó al preguntarle quien era, todo era ilógico para Sakuno, Ryoma Echizen no era parte de sus tantos recuerdos y tampoco era lo suficientemente atrevida para entablar una conversación con un hombre de veinticinco años, algo totalmente fuera de lugar para su personalidad tan tímida y reservada.

—Ryusaki, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Ryoma al entrar en su habitación, la encontró divagando en sus pensamientos como siempre, lo podía deducir por el silencio de la chica y por su mirada vacía que le atravesaba el alma.

—Mucho mejor, sensei—contestó la chica después de salir de su letargo—ya estoy lista para la sesión de la tarde.

—Pues entonces, vamos—dijo Echizen, colocando a la chica en la silla de ruedas y dirigiéndose a la sala de rehabilitación.

En Londres, más exactamente en la compañía Ryusaki, un hombre de aspecto muy maduro, de pelos castaños-rojizos y ojos miel se encontraba mirando el paisaje a través de unos inmensos ventanales, admiraba esa selva de concreto como todos los días, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: No era como Japón.

—Señor Ryusaki, el presidente del banco ha llegado—anunció su secretario por la línea uno.

—Hazlo pasar—respondió fríamente. A los pocos segundos, un hombre muy serio, alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se presentó ante el hombre oriental.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Ryusaki—

—Buenas tardes, Señor Smith—contestó fingidamente amable—tome asiento.

—Gracias—.Se sentó en el cómodo sillón de cuero negro y esperó a que el sujeto hablara.

—Como le he dicho anteriormente, mi compañía esta en momentos de crisis, por lo cual le he solicitado un préstamo a su banco para salvar mis empresas—dijo sin mirar al individuo.

—Claro, lo he pensado y tengo sólo una condición para prestarle el dinero que usted necesita—

—Depende de cual sea esa condición de la que usted habla, Señor Smith—

—Usted tiene una hija, ¿Verdad? —dijo sin moverse de su asiento, Ryusaki lo volteó a mirar con disgusto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —

El señor Smith sonrió, Ryusaki sabía que algo tramaba ese sujeto, pero no dejaría que pusiera sus manos en su estúpida hija, ella debía permanecer oculta para no tomar el mando de las empresas que tanto trabajo le costó llevar hasta la cima.

—Tengo mis fuentes—contestó el presidente del banco—tengo un hijo de veintiséis años, el pronto heredará mi puesto, por lo que sugiero que nos asociemos para apoyarnos mutuamente. Si nuestros hijos se casan usted contará con mi dinero y yo con la publicidad que necesito para agrandar el negocio.

—…—Lo pensó muy bien antes de responder, si Sakuno se casaba con el hijo de ese hombre ella no necesitaría ser la heredera de su compañía puesto que ese chico sería el que estuviera al mando—Déjeme decirle una cosa, mi hija no heredará las empresas Ryusaki puesto que no esta en condiciones para hacerlo.

—No hay problema, mi hijo se encargará de su empresa y de la mía, es una mente brillante—respondió.

—Espero conocerlo, concretaremos una cita en unas semanas, ya que mi hija se encuentra en Japón—comentó. El señor Smith asintió y luego de despedirse se marchó con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—"De algo me sirvió esta mocosa" —pensó Ryusaki sonriendo arrogantemente. La familia de Kyoshiro Ryusaki; exactamente el padre de el, nunca había permitido que una mujer tomara el mando de sus empresas, por lo que aquel que tuviera una hija mujer, automáticamente otro tomaba la presidencia de la empresa familiar y Kyoshiro no estaba dispuesto a ceder su puesto a su hermano menor, por lo que; en cuanto Sakuno nació, decidieron ocultarla de sus padres y encargarla a Sumire, la mamá de Kyoshiro; quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su marido, por lo cual se separaron. Ellos querían tener a un varón, pero se frustraron bastante con la llegada de la chica, la despreciaron y la abandonaron…Estaban cegados por el poder del dinero.

A Sakuya le encantaba ir a fiestas de sociedad, el dinero y mezclarse con la gente de la clase alta, pero era una mujer muy común como para ir a ese tipo de celebraciones. A pesar de eso, conoció a Kyoshiro en un prestigioso bar, hablaron, se besaron y tuvieron sexo. Ella era un mujer hermosa después de todo, su cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos carmesí y su figura perfecta hicieron que el cayera rendido a sus pies, por lo que en un par de citas ella logró conquistarlo y a los meses después se casaron, ella hizo su sueño realidad y el dinero la transformó completamente, dejó a su familia y se internó en el mundo del lujo y el poder.

Sakuno vivió en la ignorancia, su abuela le contaba que sus padres tenían mucho trabajo y que nunca podían estar con ella, pero que la amaban. Pero era mentira, todos los cumpleaños y navidades, Sumire compraba los regalos de parte de ellos para hacerle creer a su nieta que no la habían abandonado. Le contó que su madre le hacía las trenzas cuando tenía 4 años y desde entonces no se las ha quitado, aunque todo era un completo engaño. Sumire sólo se podía lamentar del destino de su nieta y del comportamiento de su hijo y nuera.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió las labores de cocina a Sumire, dejó el mantel y se apresuró a contestar.

— ¿Diga? —

—_Sumire, necesito hablar con Sakuno_—habló Kyoshiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Ella esta en el hospital, apenas hace unos días que salió del coma—respondió tristemente, a ellos ni siquiera les importaba el estado de su propia hija.

—_En cuanto se recupere me llamas, adiós_—Dijo molesto cortando la llamada.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado hijo? —se preguntó abatidamente escuchando el sonido del teléfono y apretándolo fuertemente. Puso el teléfono en su lugar, pero este nuevamente sonó.

—Casa Ryusaki—

—_Sumire, ¿Cómo haz estado?_ —preguntó una voz para nada agradable a los oídos de ella.

—Tomoya, viejo engreído ¿Qué demonios quieres? —.Sumire apretó el celular, su ex esposo la llamaba para quien sabe que cosa y ella no estaba de humor para sus ironías y sus bromas de mal gusto.

—_Veo que tu carácter es el mismo de siempre_—dijo riéndose. La anciana frunció el ceño—_te llamo para saber de la pequeña Sakuno._

—Ella esta bien, recientemente salió del coma y esta en rehabilitación—contestó un poco más calmada.

—_No sé porque te empeñas en cuidar a esa chica tu sola, si volvieras conmigo, estoy seguro que Sakuno se recuperaría más rápido_— comentó seriamente. Sumire abrió la boca, pero se contuvo de decir la verdad. Su hijo le había "advertido" de que no dijera nada acerca de que Sakuno era su hija, ella no tuvo más remedio que mentirle a su ex esposo para salvar el futuro de la chica. Le dijo que la habían abandonado y ella la había recogido. Con el paso del tiempo, Tomoya se encariño sin saber que era su propia nieta.

—La cuido muy bien sin tu ayuda, además tiene a Ryoma; que es un excelente kinesiólogo—objetó la ex entrenadora.

— _¡Ah! Echizen, ese chico que se la pasa acosando a mi pobre Sakuno_—bromeó el anciano—_de verdad no entiendo como es que tiene la fuerza de voluntad como para permanecer al lado de ella después de tanto tiempo_—.Sumire todavía no podía creer como el anciano podía conocer todo de Sakuno cuando era el que no permitía que una mujer se hiciera cargo de su empresa. Debe ser porque sus hijos no han tenido hijas por el sólo hecho de obtener el control del negocio, que bajo han caído.

—Se llama amor, algo que tú desconoces completamente. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer la comida—dijo con la intención de colgar el aparato.

— _¿No me invitas?_ —preguntó con un tono inocente.

— ¡No! —respondió colgando de inmediato el teléfono. Su ex marido aún se creía joven cuando en realidad estaba más arrugado que una pasa.

Sumire Ryusaki venía de una familia humilde, pero cuando conoció a Tomoya, fue obligada a entrar al mundo del lujo; cosa que nunca le gustó, es por eso que ahora vivía una vida totalmente apartada de la alta sociedad y no iba a permitir que su nieta cayera en manos de gente tan vil y cruel.

Tomoya, en cambio, siempre fue de padres ricos y tradiciones machistas, es por ello que sólo ha tenido nietos varones, sin embrago, cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca podría disfrutar de una nieta que fuera su regalona, decidió que Sakuno sería como la nieta que nunca conocería; según el.

—Tomoya-sama, debería dejar de tratar con la señorita Sakuno—le aconsejó su mano derecha—podría causar que sus hijos le quieran hacer daño.

—Lo siento Tanaka, pero no puedo dejar de verla, siento que le tengo un cariño muy especial. Quisiera que fuera mi nieta—mencionó. ¡Que ciertas eran esa palabras! Pero el nunca lo sabría

Sakuno paseaba por el jardín en silla de ruedas porque estaba aburrida en la cama, como Ryoma no estaba, le pidió a un enfermero que la llevara, este se quedó cautivado con la belleza de la chica y comenzó a insinuársele. Echizen la había ido a buscar a su habitación y cuando no la vio se preocupó, miró por la ventana y la divisó en el patio. Ryoma tuvo que morderse el labio para no insultar a ese enfermero descarado que "coqueteaba"; según el, a SU Sakuno y el idiota tendría que haberse fijado en el anillo de compromiso que portaba la chica. Para colmo, Ryusaki se veía nerviosa, pero no por las razones que pensaba Echizen, ella tenía miedo de ese hombre.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó el enfermero con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo de Sakuno.

—"¿Qué hago? El me da miedo" —pensó con temor, miro nerviosa a todos lados y vio a Echizen parado unos metros más alejado de ella. ¡Su salvación! —Ryoma-san—nombró como le había pedido él que le dijera.

—Disculpa, me tengo que llevar a MI paciente—.Le mandó una mirada gélida al enfermero y se llevó a Sakuno del lugar—"¿Quién se cree que es ese idiota?, haré que lo echen" —pensó el chico apretando las manillas de la silla.

—Gracias, me salvaste de ese hombre—dijo Sakuno.

—Cuando necesites algo, llama a Ann o a mi, Ryusaki—soltó Ryoma con un tono rabioso y frío, cosa que entristeció a la chica.

—Lo siento—.Sakuno bajo la mirada y Ryoma se sintió culpable.

—No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa—dijo con un tono calmado dándose cuenta de su error. Posó su mano en el hombro de la chica y ella se relajó.

—"Las manos de Ryoma-san son tan cálidas" —pensó la chica un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada.

Echizen permaneció de mal humor el resto de la tarde, Sakuno no lograba comprender el cambio de actitud del sensei, eso la confundía y le aterraba en cierta forma. Cada vez que lo observaba se encontraba con esa gélida mirada que le provocaba escalofríos.

La sala estaba en silencio, Ryoma ni siquiera la miraba directamente, sólo se limitaba a hacerle masajes a los músculos de sus pies y ver el estado de estos.

—Eh…Ryoma-san—llamó tímidamente, temiendo que el se molestara.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó secamente.

—Yo solo…—.Bajó la mirada, a lo mejor era culpa de ella que Ryoma-san estuviera de mal humor después de todo, eso le causaba tristeza.

—Ryusaki—susurró sorprendido al ver las lágrimas que caían presurosas por el rostro de la chica.

—Ryo…Ryoma-san, lo siento, lo siento—repetía, de vez en cuando el sollozo ahogaba sus lamentos. Se tapo la cara para que su sensei no la viera y trató de controlarse. Ryoma; por su parte, la miraba estupefacto y un repentino sentimiento de culpa lo inundó.

—No llores—.Acercó su mano para apartar las lágrimas de su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente, Ryusaki se quedó muy quieta al ver el gesto tan cariñoso de su sensei, estaba perdida en los ojos dorados del chico.

—"Ojos dorados" —pensó la chica. Un leve recuerdo se pasó por su mente.

—_Ryusaki—llamó un chico, ella __se dio vuelta y lo observó, era alto, con un gorra que le tapaba el rostro—Sumire-sensei te necesita en su despacho—dijo con una voz que a ella le causaba escalofríos. La gorra del chico salió volando por el viento, esta llegó a los pies de Ryusaki. La sostuvo entre sus manos y se la entregó. Miró sus ojos dorados y su cabello verde-azulado ondeando con el viento, se quedó contemplando su rostro hasta que el tomó su gorra, susurró un "gracias" y luego se fue. Ryusaki permaneció mirándolo hasta que se perdió entre los edificios de la escuela._

—Ryoma-kun—susurró Ryusaki. Ryoma; quien estaba en la silla de la habitación de Sakuno, se levantó rápidamente al oír su nombre, pero comprobó con desilusión que la chica estaba dormida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entrando por ella Tachibana Ann, la novia de Momoshiro y enfermera personal de Sakuno.

—Inconscientemente te recuerda—comentó Ann—ya verás que pronto se sanará—añadió posando su mano derecha en el hombro del chico mientras la izquierda sostenía el informe medico de Ryusaki.

—Tachibana—saludó fríamente.

—Tan arisco como siempre—se quejó la chica—Así no le agradaras a Sakuno-san

—Mph—contestó levantándose de la silla—me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Cuídala—ordenó saliendo rápidamente.

—Como si no lo supiera—murmuró fastidiada, se giró a ver a la peli-rojiza—Sakuno-san, sino despierta Ryoma se volverá el rey del hielo—.Rió un poco, pero su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza—el te necesita.

Muy inconscientemente, Ryusaki quería recordar a Ryoma, pero algo se lo impedía. Y aunque su mente trate por todos lo medios hacer recodarle aquel rostro, algo se negaba a que recuperara sus memorias, lamentablemente Ryoma tendría que esperar un largo tiempo y quien sabe si se cansará de hacerlo…

Ryoma suspiró, después de dejar a Ryusaki con Ann, se dirigió a la cafetería. Compró un café y observó su reflejo en el liquido, sus ojos se veían cansados y su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, sumido en su mundo no se do cuenta de que su mejor amigo se había sentado frente a el.

—Te ves agotado Ryoma—comentó Momoshiro.

— ¿No deberías estar en Seigaku impartiendo clases? —emitió sin ganas, tomando un pequeño sorbo de café y mirando la nada.

— ¡Que grosero! Si te quiero acompañar—dijo haciendo un mohín que Ryoma ignoró—sigues teniendo la misma actitud de niño, si no estuviera Ryusaki aquí, de seguro ya estarías reinando el polo sur—se burló el peli-pincho.

—No estoy de humor Momo—gruñó el chico—Tachibana dice que Ryusaki inconscientemente me recuerda—comentó con algo de desilusión.

— ¡Pero eso es muy bueno! —exclamó parándose de su asiento, pero al ver la mueca de tristeza de su amigo se sentó nuevamente—¿No deberías alegrarte?

—Hablé con Tezuka y me dijo que Ryusaki puede tardar meses e incluso años en recuperar por completo su memoria—dijo escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo.

— ¡Vamos! Haz esperado ocho años a Sakuno-chan—.Momo observó la tensión de su amigo— ¿Acaso vas a abandonarla? —preguntó enojado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —negó Echizen, sus manos se tensaron y suspiró—es sólo que…

— ¿Qué cosa Echizen? —

—Nada, olvídalo—.Se paró y salió de la cafetería rápidamente dejando a Momo con la duda en su mente.

—La verdad es que Ryoma no tiene demasiada paciencia—dijo Momo para si mismo— y no entiendo como ha estado esperando a Ryusaki tanto tiempo, ¿Acaso se había vuelto tan importante para Echizen? ¿Es que acaso estaba tan enamorado de ella? —.Se levantó de la silla para comprar un poco de café mientras esperaba a Ann—No sé que pensar y sinceramente no creo que Ryoma conozca lo que es amor. ¿Entonces porque le regaló ese anillo de compromiso? Se suponía que era para demostrarle a todos los hombres que ella era de él según lo que me dijo, pero el no se iba a casar con Sakuno porque ella era un capricho o ¿Lo hizo porque de verdad quería estar con ella? ¡La lleva esperando mucho tiempo, no es un simple capricho! —concluyó emocionado levantándose rápidamente haciendo rechinar la silla llamando la atención de la gente de la cafetería.

— ¿Con quien hablas?—preguntó Ann al ver a su novio levantarse y de la silla con euforia y sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto la cura del cáncer.

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando en el comportamiento que ha tenido Ryoma los últimos años—contestó sentándose al igual que Tachibana—y llegué a la conclusión que Ryoma esta enamorado de Ryusaki-chan.

— ¡Estúpido, eso ya lo sabíamos! —gritó enfurecida golpeando la mesa—lo único que nos queda es esperar a que Sakuno recuerde para que haya boda.

—Cierto, pero…—

— ¿Pero que? —

— ¿Qué pasa con los padres de Ryusaki-chan? —preguntó angustiado.

—No lo sé, hemos tratado de contactarlos pero no contestan y Ryoma ni siquiera insiste. Sumire-san tampoco habla del tema—contestó la chica.

—Los padres de Ryusaki son raros—comentó Momo. Ann le pellizcó por mal educado.

Ryusaki Kyoshiro lanzó un bufido, cuando supo que su estúpida hija esta en rehabilitación golpeó la mesa, si no estaba recuperada del todo sus planes se irían al traste y si eso pasaba, el estaría en la ruina. Canceló todas sus reuniones y ordenó a su secretaría encargarse de la empresa porque el saldría…Un viaje rápido a Japón.

—Sakuya—habló el hombre a su mujer a través del teléfono—iré a buscar a la mocosa, volveré en unos días, inventa algo para que la familia no sospeche y prepara una habitación para Sakuno, la sacaré de Japón—dijo y cortó la llamada, su futuro dependía de la niñata y no le quedaba otra opción más que ir en su búsqueda.

Sakuno se apoyó en unos bastones para caminar hacía el baño, cuando llegó a este, se sorprendió de ver a una persona completamente desconocida en el espejo, se miraba consternada, se tocó con sus manos el rostro maduro que poseía, comprobaba que ya no era una niña de doce años sino una mujer adulta. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña niña que creía que era? Estaba bastante confundía, sin pensarlo gritó con horror y golpeó el vidrio con sus puños. ¡Esa no podía ser ella! Quería escapar, buscar su reflejo, se sentía perdida. Comenzó a llorar y dejó de sostenerse de los bastones para luego caer al piso sin importar que se haya lastimado.

— ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy? —repetía constantemente, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos y agarrándose el pelo con furia, se tapó los oídos para no escuchar aquella voz de mujer que le decía que debía despertar—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó sollozando, pero la voz seguía susurrándole que regresara, cosa que hizo confundir más a Ryusaki. Gritó hasta desfallecer, no fue consiente de que las enfermeras entraban alertadas pos sus gritos ni se dio cuenta cuando le pusieron calmantes y la llevaron a su cama, tan sólo diviso los ojos dorados que la miraban con preocupación, luego se sumió en la oscuridad.

— ¡¿Que pasó Tezuka? —preguntó Ryoma. Cogió la solapa de la camisa de su ex capitán y le exigió explicaciones zarandeándolo— ¿Por qué actuó así?

—Primero que nada, cálmate—pidió con su habitual seriedad, obligando a Ryoma a sentarse—Ryusaki tuvo una crisis propia de los amnésicos, eso quiere decir que forzó a su mente a recordar algo que no quería, pero descuida, aunque suene doloroso, ella recuperó algo de sus memorias a la fuerza—. Tezuka Se fijó en la mirada del chico, era una mezcla de preocupación y alegría—ella ya sabe que tiene veinticinco años. Si cuando te vea ella te recuerda es porque ha recuperado su memoria totalmente.

—Ya veo—se limitó a contestar. Había que reconocerlo, tenía miedo de que no lo reconociera y que nunca se recuperara, pero el era un Echizen y no podía flaquear frente a los demás, así que por orgullo se adentró en la sala sin demostrar la más mínima muestra de debilidad.

Cuando entró a la habitación divisó a Ryusaki dormir apaciblemente, así que sin más se sentó en la silla a esperar que despertara, sin embargo, si ella no lo quería ya no sabría que era lo que debería hacer o lo que debería decir. Un nudo en su garganta le impidió hablarle a la chica.

* * *

Disculpen la demora, es que no tenía nada de inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado y MUCHAS GRACIAS por comentar.


End file.
